Die Hoffnung stirbt zuletzt
by EasyGoing
Summary: Das neue Schuljahr in Hogwarts beginnt und es scheint nicht das beste zu werden....
1. Schwarze Mäntel

A/N Bei dieser FF hab ich nicht viel Wert auf den Verlauf der Handlung in den Büchern gelegt. Einige merkwürdig erscheinende Dinge werden in den folgenden Kapiteln erläutert. Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen. (Dies ist eine überarbeitete Version)  
  
Hell strahlte die Morgensonne über die Länderein der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei. Der Kraken schwamm gemütlich vor sich hin, Hagrid spielte mit Fang und die Schüler gingen mit Schlaf in den Augen in die große Halle zum Frühstück. Nachdem der Raum gefüllt war begannen auch schon die Gerüchte über den neuen Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste ihre Runde zu machen. "Dieses Jahr wird es eine Frau sein, da bin ich mir ganz sicher", hörte man ein paar Hufflepuffs tuscheln. "Vielleicht hat Snape den Posten ja bekommen.", fürchteten die Griffindors.   
  
***********  
  
Nun endlich betrat der Mann die Halle, der den Gerüchten ein Ende bereiten konnte: Albus Dumbledore. Er ging zu seinen Platz und wendete sich den Schülern zu: "Dieses Jahr, meine Lieben.", begann er zu sprechen, "Wird es keinen neuen Lehrer in VgdK geben." Die Schüler konnten kaum glauben was er gerade sagte...Wieder wurde heiß diskutiert ob das Fach nun gänzlich ausfällt. Die Angst Snape in diesen Fach nun "genießen" zu könne wuchs.  
  
Dumbledore sprach weiter als würden die Schüler still sein: "Wie ich schon sagte, wird es keinen neuen Lehrer in diesen Fach geben...", er schwieg einen Moment, was die Schüler nicht daran hinderte weiter zu reden, "...dieses Jahr werde ich die Leitung dieses Faches unternehmen." Die Schüler waren wie versteinert...spätestens jetzt waren alle munter.   
  
***********  
  
Keiner sagte etwas zum anderen. alles war ruhig. Nicht einmal die Lehrer wagten es ein Wort zu sagen...sie schienen genau so überrascht wie die Schüler. Aber allen ging ein und derselbe Gedanke durch den Kopf...wie ernst muss die Lage sein, wenn Dumbledore selbst unterricht gibt und jedem war klar ER muss zurück sein... Voldemort hat seine Macht wiedererlangt.  
  
************  
  
Es wurde Nachmittag, die Schüler hatten ihren ersten Schultag bald hinter sich. Äußerlich war die Angst vor dem dunklen Lord verschwunden, aber am liebsten wäre jeder einzelne geflohen.  
  
Aber nicht nur das waren die einzigen Gedanken der Kinder...auch die Frage wo Prof. Snape steckte brachte viele zum nachdenken...er war nicht beim Frühstück und der Unterricht für Zaubertränke fiel ebenfalls aus.  
  
Am Abend fand eine Versammlung der Lehrer im Astronomieturm statt. "Ist die Lage wirklich so ernst?", fragte McGonnegal besorgt, "Es war ein großer Fehler die Schüler zurück nach Hogwarts zu holen....", entgegnete Prof. Sinastra. Damit hatte sie wahrscheinlich auch Recht. Die Professoren saßen verstreut im Raum und Flitwick konnte seine Tränen nur knapp zurückhalten: "Und.. und.. und Severus ist auch noch ni ..nicht zurück.", stammelte er vor sich hin. Plötzlich erhob sich Dumbledore: "Meine Lieben, wir sollten Ruhe bewahren...die Schüler sind unsere letzte Hoffnung und zur.." ,"..Not müssen diese kämpfen.", ergänzte eine schwarz gekleidete Gestalt am Eingang des Zimmers. Es war Snape...Prof. McGonnegal konnte ihren Augen nicht trauen blickte mehrmals über ihre Brille. Albus musterte ihn, selbst er hatte einen ungläubigen Blick in seinem Gesicht. Nachdem etwa 2 Stille Minuten vergangen waren, machte sich ein Grinsen auf Dumbledores Lippen bemerksam.  
  
Nach einem längeren Gespräch Zwischen Severus und den restlichen Lehrern wurde die Situation nicht gerade entspannender. „Er wird noch dieses Jahr geschehen, Voldemort...", Prof. Flitwick zuckte zusammen als Snape diesen Namen aussprach" ..hat eine noch größere Schar Todessern um sich versammelt als er je hatte...und ich schließe nicht aus er auch in Hogwarts Spione positioniert hat!"  
  
***********  
  
Kritische Blicke unter den Lehrern ließen sich nicht vermeiden. „Was für ein Unsinn!!!! Dieser Spion müsste dann ja schon Ewigkeiten unter uns sein...wir haben keine neuen Lehrer hier. Sie bilden sich das ganze nur ein!", lenkte Prof. Sprout ab. „Genau das glaube ich.. das Spitzel ist schon Jahrelang unter uns...deswegen hat der dunkle Lord auch die Möglichkeit ungehindert einzudringen. Erinnern sie sich nur an Prof. Quirrel, dem wir auch lange vertrauten.", sagte Snape mürrisch. Prof. Sprout fand das an dieser Stelle unangebracht und wollte Snape am liebsten die Leviten lesen, bekam jedoch durch Dumbledores Blicke nicht die Möglichkeit dazu. „Sie scheinen gar nicht geschockt zu sein?!", stammelte McGonnegal unruhig zu Albus. „Das liegt daran das ich weiß wem ich vertrauen kann...", erwiderte er und verließ den Raum.  
  
************  
  
Auch die Schüler spürten das gegenseitige Misstrauen unter den Professoren und versuchten rauszubekommen was passierte, dessen ungeachtet hatten sie nun „endlich" wieder Zaubertränkeunterricht mit Prof. Snape. „Wir könnten ihn ja mal fragen wo er war.", tuschelte Ron Weasley zu Harry. Beide konnten sich das Lachen verkneifen...es verstummte jedoch als die beiden merkten wie spät es war und das sie eigentlich schon seit 5 Minuten bei Snape im Unterricht sitzen müssten. Sie hetzten die Treppe zum Kerker hinunter, rannten in den Unterrichtsraum und stellten fröhlich fest das der Professor noch nicht da war...Eine falsche, sehr falsche Feststellung. „15 Punkte Abzug für Griffindor!", schallte eine Stimme hinter dem Lehrertisch....Snapes Stimme! „Wo haben sie denn Miss Granger gelassen, Potter?", fragte er mit sarkastischem Tonfall in der Stimme. „Sie liegt auf der Krankenstation...ihr Bein ist gebrochen.", antwortete Harry widerwillig.   
  
************  
  
Snape kämpfte mit seinem Gewissen, schließlich aber ringte er sich zu folgenden Worten durch: „In den nächsten Stunden..", er hielt kurz inne, „...möchte ich euch demonstrieren...wie man einen Trank braut von unermesslichen Ausmaß.....den Vielsafttrank." Natürlich wussten die Schüler um was es sich dabei handelnd, jedoch ist es einer der mächtigsten Tränke, der existiert. Harry und Ron grinsten sich nur an und erinnerten sich ungern an das zweite Jahr zurück. „Aber zu euer Enttäuschung werde ich euch dieses Gebräu nicht brauen lassen. Ich werde es euch lediglich zeigen.", Ein großes Seufzen brach in der Klasse aus. Ungeachtet dessen fuhr Snape fort: „Wer von euch kann mir sagen wo man Einhornhaare herbekommt?" Wie sehr wünschte er sich jetzt das Hermine in diesen Raum sitzen würde. Rasch bemerkte er jedoch dass alle auf ihn starrten. „Was ist? Was ist so erstaunliches an mir...?", fragte er wütend. Ein Hufflepuff deutete zitternd auf seinen Arm. Snape schaute langsam an seinen Ärmel und sah wie sein dunkles Mal leuchten. Am liebsten wäre er sofort disappapiert bis ihm einfiel das, das in Hogwarts nicht möglich war. „10 Punkte Abzug für Hufflepuff!", schrie er.  
  
„Aber ich hab doch....", versuchte sich der Lehrling zu wehren, wurde jedoch von dem Professor unterbrochen „Der Unterricht ist beendet!" Hastig verließen die Schüler den Kerker, noch immer geschockt vom Anblick Snapes Arm.  
  
*************  
  
Am späten Abend stand Severus vor dem Wasserspeier zu Dumbledores Büro, sein Mal leuchtete nicht mehr, was auch der Anlass dieses Besuches war. „Milchshake", flüsterte er leise zu der Statue und dachte sich das die Passwörter jedes Jahr peinlicher werden.  
  
Die Skulptur rückte zur Seite und ließ zutritt zu einer großen Steintreppe.  
  
Im Büro angekommen blickte er fragend zum Schreibtisch, wo er keinen Schulleiter, sondern einen Phönix vorfand. Augenrollend schritt er vor zu dem Vogel: „Professor Dumbledore, falls das wieder eines ihrer Spielchen ist, muß ich ihnen leider mitteilen das jetzt keine Angemessener Zeitpunkt dafür ist....", „Warum reden sie mit meinem Phönix?", fragte Albus, der aus einem Nebenzimmer heraus trat. Snape wurde leicht rot: „Ähm, wissen sie...", versuchte er sich raus zu reden. „Severus, warum sind sie zu mir gekommen?", Dumbledore wirkte sehr angespannt...beinahe...ängstlich. „Professor..", begann Snape zu sprechen, „ die Verräter sind nicht nur unter den Lehrern. Mein Mal leuchtete mitten im Unterricht auf." Dumbledore schien nicht weiter überrascht: „Wer war in ihrem Unterricht?" „ Nur ein paar Hufflepuffs und Griffindors.." ,Albus schien plötzlich sehr interessiert: „ Welche Griffindors?", platzte er aus sich heraus. „Der 6. Jahrgang...unter anderem dieser Potter." Auch wenn Snape wusste das Dumbledore niemals Harry verdächtigen würde machte er sich dennoch ein paar stille Hoffnungen.   
  
„Griffindors....Hufflepuffs...hmm..", murmelte der alte Mann vor sich hin, „Ich danke ihnen Severus, melden sie mir unverzüglich weitere Vorfälle" „Sehr wohl."  
  
************  
  
Es traten keine weiteren Geschehnisse dieser Art auf, Hermine ging wieder zum Unterricht (Sie blieb meist bis in die Nacht auf um den verpassten Stoff nachzuholen) und alles lief seinen geregelten Gang. Jedoch dauerte es nicht lange bis die gesamte Schule davon wusste, und die Anspannung größer und größer wurde. Nach 3 Wochen hatten die 6ten Klassen wieder Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste...mit dem Schulleiter Albus Dumbledore, der zum letzten Mal vor 45 Jahren in Verwandlung unterrichtete.   
  
************  
  
„Ich begrüße euch meine Lieben.", schmunzelte der alte Mann in die Klasse, bestehend aus Griffindors und Slytherins. Ein leises „Guten morgen" ließ sich aus der Schülermenge vernehmen. „Lernen wir jetzt wie wir uns gegen Mehlwürmer währen, oder was wollen sie versuchen uns beizubringen?", Draco Malfoy, der wohl verzogenste und einflussreichste Schüler der Schule, konnte sich diesen zynischen Kommentar nicht verwehren. Mit einem unerwarteten fröhlichen und heitern Blick schaute Dumbledore ihn an: „Ich muss sie enttäuschen Mr. Malfoy...Die nächsten Stunden werden wir die unverzeihlichen Flüche genausten studieren." Die Klasse blickte ungläubig und erinnerte sich an die 4te Klasse, wo sie unter Leitung Mad Eye Moodys alias Scrouch Junior dem Imperius Fluch ausgesetzt waren. „Mr. Malfoy, ich möchte mich vielmals entschuldigen falls ich sie jetzt nochmals enttäuschen muss. Wir werden diese Flüche ausschließlich in der Theorie besprechen, keineswegs anwenden!" Dracos Blick war leicht frustriert über die Tatsache dass er Harry nicht unter Folter setzen konnte. „So möchten wir beginnen. Wie heißen die 3 Flüche denn?", wie erwartet erhob Hermine ihre Hand und begann auch gleich zu sprechen: „Der Imperius-, Crucatius Fluch und der Avada Kedavra." Dumbledore nickte mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen zu Hermine: „Richtig. Nun wollen wir allgemeine Fakten über die Entwicklung dieser Flüche sprechen......."   
  
*************  
  
Nach dieser Stunde war allen klar dass der alte Professor nicht die erwartete Freude im Unterricht brachte, im Gegenteil, es war langweilig, uninteressant und einfach nur unnütz. Was sollte es auch schon den Kindern bringen zu wissen das Salazar Slytherins Urgroßvater den Imperius als erstes anwendete? Eine Gruppe Griffindors ging die Kerker Richtung Zaubertrankuntericht hinunter, unter anderen war Ginny eine davon. „Elender Dummschwätzer..." sagte sie für alle hörbar als sie an Crabbe vorbei gingen, welcher wie erwartet zur Küche lief und sich nicht einmal umdrehte als Ginny ihn beleidigte.  
  
Die restlichen Gryffindors schienen nicht weiter überrascht.   
  
Sie bogen in den Zaubertrankkerker ein und unerwarteter Weise saß auf der letzten Bank das dream Team der Schule....Harry, Ron und Hermine. Ginny grinste überlegen ihren Bruder an, welcher mit einem motzigen: „Setz dich doch hin!" antwortete. „Sollten sie nicht lieber mit ihrer Strafarbeit fortfahren. Da brauchen sie auch gar nicht so dämlich zu gucken. Ich war es nicht der Mrs. Norris einen Vielsafttrank verabreichte."  
  
„Und sie sieht noch heute wie ein Schnabeltier aus.." flüsterte Harry zu den anderen, worauf Ron sich das Lachen nicht verkneifen konnte. Hermine aber war gar nicht begeistert davon was Harry und Ron für einen Versuch mit ihren Trank veranstaltet hatten. Die Stunde schritt voran und alle hatten in ihren Kesseln eine Tannengrüne Substanz. „Jetzt könnt ihr probieren ob dieser Heiltrank wirkt."   
  
Luna Lovegood, die sich beim zerkleinern der Alraunenwurzel mehr als einmal geschnitten hatte nahm als erste einen kräftigen Schluck aus ihren Kessel. Die Klasse beobachtete wie sich ihr Gesicht von einem vornehmen weiß in dunkelrot, bis Lila färbte.  
  
Sofort kam Snape herangeschritten, begutachtete die Situation und bat Ginny sie auf die Krankenstation zu bringen. Kaum gingen die zwei aus dem Raum starrte ihn wieder die gesamte Klasse an. Mit einer dunklen Vorahnung blickte er auf seinen Arm. Seine Befürchtung bestätigte sich. In einem leuchteten grün war das dunkle Mal zu sehen. Was Severus noch mehr verunsicherte war das niemand vom letzten mal, als das Zeichen glühte, anwesend war....bis seine Augen Harry, Ron und Hermine erfassten. Wie von Dementoren gejagt hastete er aus dem Kerker Richtung Dumbledore und ließ die Klasse verwundert zurück.  
  
  
  
****************  
  
„Es ist also schonwieder geschehen?", fragte der Schulleiter, „Ich habe noch eine weniger gute Nachricht für sie....", fuhr er fort, „Luna Lovegood hat es nicht überlebt. Poppy hat alles getan was sie konnte." Snape wurde noch blasser und seine Stimme kaum noch wahrnehmbar: „Da...das ist doch unmöglich...ich meine...sie hat...das...es war doch ein normaler Trank....warum...was..", stammelte er. „Jetzt beruhigen sie sich erstmal." Doch Severus konnte sich nicht beruhigen. Es ist jemand gestorben, in seinem Unterricht. „Aber ihr dunkles Mal..", lenkte Dumbledore ab, „..sie sagten nur einer von den drein kann es sein?", „Genau..." erwiderte Snape mit immer noch zitternder Stimme. Aber Albus hielt inne und verschwand in seinen Gemächern.   
  
*******************  
  
Die gesamte Schule war unruhig, das Vertrauen zwischen den Schülern und unter Lehrern war nun fast vollends gebrochen. Es bildeten sich kleine Gruppen von Lehrlingen. „So kann das nicht weiter gehen!", platze Prof. McGonnegal nach dem Unterricht im Lehrerzimmer heraus, „Severus, sag doch auch etwas dazu.." Doch er verkroch sich immer mehr in sich, er fühlte sich schwach, sah sich als Versager, er hatte Angst.   
  
**********************  
  
Eine Woche war nun seid dem Tode von Luna Lovegood vergangen. Alles wirkte wieder normal. Der Unterricht ging ordnungsgemäß weiter. Aber der Schein Trog, die gesamte Schülerschaft und das Kollegium waren voller Zweifel, Zweifel ob die die berühmte Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei eine Zukunft hätte.   
  
„Du mieser....hrmpf..", maulte Ginny Crabbe wieder voll als sie an ihm vorbei ging. Ihn schien es nicht weiter zu stören, im Gegenteil, es sah so aus als ob er sie verstand. Doch schnell wurde er wieder abgelenkt als er den herrlich süßen Duft von Plätzchen aus der Großen Halle kommend roch. Seine Schritte verschnellten sich als er auf diese zuging, bis er letztendlich seine geballte Masse dazu bewegte zu rennen. Ginny und die anderen Gryffindors die um sie standen schauten ihm nur hinter her und waren verwundert das er das überhaupt konnte. Plötzlich hörten sie einen lauten Schrei, doch bevor sie diesen orten konnten wurden sie von einem gleißenden roten Blitz geblendet. Als sie ihre Augen, unter Schmerzen, wieder öffneten sahen sie wie Crabbe blutüberströmt auf dem Boden vor ihnen lag. Ginny wollte zu ihm rennen als 3 Gestalten in schwarzen Umhängen vor ihr standen. „Lass das Schwein da liegen!", forderte eine Stimme verlangend. Ihr war die Stimme wohlbekannt doch konnte sie sie keinem in diesen Moment zuordnen. „Wer seid ihr das ihr das verlangt?", motze sie die 3 wütend an. „Dummes, kleines Balg.", entgegnete eine der anderen Gestalten und hob seinen Zauberstab. Wie erstarrt vernahm die rothaarige Schülerin die Worte „Avada...Kedavra!" Ein grünes, grelles Licht füllte den Raum vor der Halle. Als es langsam wieder zur normalen Helligkeit übertrat traute sich keiner auch nur zu laut zu atmen, bis eine der Gestalten mit einem Fall zu Boden die Stille durchbrach. Mit dem Zauberstab in der Hand knallte sie auf die Fließen. Der Umhang legte den Blick zum Arm frei und ein dunkles Mal trat zum Vorschein.   
  
Die 2 anderen Todesser wanden sich um. hinter ihnen stand keuchend mit seinem Zauberstab in der Hand der kleine, fast winzig wirkende Lehrer für Zauberkunst. „Das wird dir leid tun, du kleiner Wurm!", mit diesen Worten verschwanden die Todesser auf einmal. „Professor...sie haben...sie haben mir das Leben gerettet.", stotterte Ginny apathisch zu Flitwick. Dieser jedoch sprach kein Wort, sondern ging langsam, immer noch nicht in der Lage zu verstehen was er gerade getan hat, Richtung Lehrerzimmer.  
  
Reviewt fleißig ob ich weiter schreiben soll ^^ 


	2. Spiele

A/N: Es erscheint den meisten jetzt bestimmt sinnlos das ich bei 2 Reviews ein zweites Kapitel online stelle, aber es gab einige positive Meinungen dazu, die mir persönlich gegeben wurden…also hier ist das zweite Kapitel. Viel Spaß!   
  
„Das lief gerade Nocheinmahl gut. Aber was...", fing Madam Pompfrey an zu sprechen wobei Dumbledore sie unterbrach: „Irgendetwas mit Todessern stammelte Prof. Flitwick....ich erde ihn aber noch mal fragen...ich weis zur Zeit nur eins...Wenn Flitwick recht hat, wird das nicht der einzige sein den wir bewusstlos auf den Gang finden werden!" Beide standen vor dem Bett des bewusstlosen Crabbe, welcher in zwischen auf der Krankenstation war. „Wenn sie meinen...", sagte die Krankenpflegerin und zückte eine weitere Flasche mit Medikamenten.  
  
*****************  
  
Mit ruhigen Schritten ging Dumbledore auf die Wohnung des kleinen Professors zu. Er klopfte an die Tür und rief mit gelassener Stimme : „Professor...ich muss mit ihnen sprechen....sie wissen warum." Vorsichtig öffnete sich die Tür und Dumbledore trat ein. Alle Möbelstücke waren klein...gerade zu winzig. Albus musste sich bei den Leuchtern an der Decke ducken und fiel beinahe über einen Stuhl. Vorsichtig ging er ins Wohnzimmer und schrie vor Schreck kurz auf. An einem der Leuchter hing Flitwick an einem Seil befestigt.... Mit eiligen Schritten, fast rennend, ging er auf ihn zu und löste das Seil von dem Leuchter. Keuchend und nach Luft ringend kämpfte der kleine Professor mit dem Tode.... Ohne zu zögern nahm Dumbledore Flitwick auf den Arm und hastete auf die Krankenstation zurück. Es sah beinahe belustigend aus wie der alte, grauhaarige Mann mit dem Zwerg von Professor, der wie ein kleines Baby gehalten wurde, auf dem Gang rannte...wenn man nicht wüsste in welcher Gefahr sich Flitwick befand hätte man lachen können. Aber die Schüler die, die zwei rennen sahen lachten nicht...sie schauten ihnen hinterher und versteinerten ihre Gesichter, denn wenn Dumbledore einen Menschen, nicht etwa mit Zauberkraft, sondern mit Händen trug war die Lage mehr als ernst.   
  
*******************  
  
Auf der Station angekommen wurde Flitwick sanft, als würde er zerbrechen, auf ein Bett gelegt und sofort behandelt. „Das sieht aus wie....wie ein Selbstmordversuch.", sagte Poppy voller Entsetzten. Dumbledore nickte bloß. Er wollte sprechen, aber es war ihm nicht möglich. Immer noch sah er dieses Bild, als er ihn fand. Zwar hatte Albus schon viele Leichen gesehen, aber all diese Personen waren ihm fremd, er kannte sie nicht. Er hätte sich am liebsten selbst für den Gedanken gestraft, das ihn diese anderen, toten Leute die er sah nichts bedeuteten. Poppy hastete durch die ganze Station um einige Mittel zusammen zu suchen. Niemand bemerkte das mittlerweile die Stationstür weit offen stand und Severus Snape den Raum betrat. Er saß neben Crabbe und sprach mit ihm. Mit einem Ruck hetzte er auf und lief zu Dumbledore. „Warum haben sie nicht gesagt, dass ein Schüler meines Hauses angegriffen wurde...?", schrie er leicht gereizt. „Können sie bitte leise sein..", sprach Poppy ihn in der Hektik an. „Sie wissen wohl nicht worum es geht?!", raunzte Snape sie an. „Jetzt hören sie mir mal zu! Dies ist meine Station und hier liegen zwei schwerverletzte Leute...seien sie still oder sie werden hinausgeschmissen.", schrie sie zurück und eilte wieder zu Flitwick, welcher dank eines Trankes wieder frei atmen konnte. Snape schaute ihr verwirrt hinterher und wendete sich wieder Dumbledore zu „Was ist nun passiert?" Albus, der sich langsam wieder beruhigte, sprach in seiner gewohnt gelassenen Ruhe: „Heut Mittag gab es einen Angriff von Todessern an der Schule, Flitwick murmelte es...ich wollte ihn befragen aber da fand ich ihn..", Dumbledore hielt inne. Er überlegte ob er von Flitwicks Suizidversuch erzählen sollte, schließlich nahm es einen Teil der Würde des kleinen Professors. Aber Severus ist eine der wenigen Personen denen er sich gefahrlos anvertrauen konnte. Schon oft riskierte er sein Leben für Dumbledore und die Schule...somit erzählte er weiter: „...aufgehangen in seiner Wohnung." Snape wich einen Schritt zurück. „Also sind die zwei von den Todessern attackiert worden?" Albus schüttelte den Kopf. „Nur Crabbe....Professor Flitwick hat sich selbst aufgehangen, wenn man es so ausdrückt." Beide versanken in Gedanken...alles Schoss ihnen durch den Kopf. Zu viel um es zu ordnen, um den Durchblick zu behalten. „Sie können jetzt mit ihm reden.", sagte Poppy und deutete auf den hilflos daliegenden Flitwick. Dumbledore nickte und wendete sich zu Severus: „Mach du das lieber....ich muss ein paar Eulen verschicken.", ein wenig geschockt über diese Worte ging Snape auf Flitwick zu und setzte sich neben ihn. „Was war mit den Todessern?", plautze er sofort los. Keuchend begann der kleine Professor zu reden: „Sie...sie standen vor den Kindern und wollten...wollten sie..", er hustete stark. Seine Luftröhre war trotz der verschiedensten Zaubertränke noch stark gequetscht. „..wollten sie töten..", fuhr er fort, „Ich vernichtete....vernichtete einen von ihnen.", heiße Tränen verließen seine Augen und flossen an seinen Wangen hinab, „Einer von ihnen...er schwur Rache...dann....dann verschwanden sie mit...der Leiche." Snape erschrak innerlich, nickte dankend und verschwand hastend aus der Krankenstation. Wie vereinbart trat Ginny herein, grüßte Severus und ging zielstrebig auf Crabbe zu. „Was ein Verkehr heute...", murmelte Madam Pompfrey, welche gerade in einem Schrank vertieft war und irgendetwas hin und her räumte. „Du Dummkopf", begann Ginny zu sprechen. Crabbe erwartete andere Worte, schließlich lag er schwerverletzt auf einer Krankenstation und konnte sich kaum rühren. „Warum....warum musstest du das machen...ich habe mir Nacht um Nacht Vorwürfe gemacht.", fuhr sie fort. „Aber du weist doch...es war nicht wegen dir...es war meine eigene Dummheit...ich habe aus mir einen Narren gemacht.", redete er. Sie war überrascht wie er reden konnte. „Nein du hast aus uns beiden Narren gemacht! Ich dachte wir zwei...wir hätten eine Zukunft..", „Haben wir. Es tut mir wirklich Leid Ginny...ich liebe dich immer noch." „Ich dich doch auch." Mit Tränen in den Augen umarmte sie ihn. Ein Seufzer stieß ihm auf, denn seine Wunden waren bei weitem noch nicht geheilt und Ginny drückte ihn herzhaft. Schnell jedoch schreckte sie wieder hoch und begann sich zu entschuldigen. „Ich werde mal wieder gehen...gute Besserung wünsche ich dir.", sie warf ihm einen Luftkuss zu, schaute kurz zu Flitwick, welcher mittlerweile eingeschlafen war, und verließ die Station.  
  
****************  
  
Inzwischen erreichte Snape einen Raum auf den er hastig zuging und öffnete die Türe. Es war eine Riesengroße Halle voller Regale mit Büchern, Akten und alten Zeitungen. Tische mit Stühlen waren überall verteilt. Er schweifte kurz über eine Reihe von Akten die in einem neueren Regal eingeordnet waren. Kurzer Hand griff nach einer Akte und setzte sich an einen der Tische. Er überflog die vielen Blätter die dort in dieser verschlossen waren, bis er auf das aktuellste stieß.   
  
Es handelte sich um eine Auflistung des derzeitigen Kollegiums und deren Aufgaben. Die ganze Halle war ein riesiges Archiv, welches alles was in dieser Schule von Zauberhand aufzeichnete. In diesen Raum konnte keine Magie wirken, nichts was den Dokumenten schaden könnte konnte eindringen, zur Not vernichteten sie sich selbst.  
  
Severus fuhr mit seinem Finger die Zeilen entlang und schrieb sich drei heraus. Es waren Professor Dumbledore, Professor Flitwick und Professor Trewlaney. Diese drei waren die einzigen die den Antiapparier-Zauber aktivieren und deaktivieren konnten. Dumbledore, da er der Schulleiter und ein sehr mächtiger Zauberer zugleich war. Flitwick wegen seinen Zauberkünsten und seiner, mit der Zeit weniger gewordenen, Hartnäckigkeit. Trewlaney beherrschte ihn, da sie Jahrelang in den verschiedensten Länder studierte und Erfahrung sammelte, und, obwohl sie sehr schusselig und verwirrt war nie ihre Freunde und Liebsten verraten würde. Man musste nicht lang nachdenken um zu erkennen wer der Verräter unter den Lehrern ist. Dumbledore konnte man ausschließen, Flitwick lag halbtot auf der Krankenstation, somit konnte es nur Professor Trewlaney sein.  
  
Seine innere Hektik legte sich, denn ein weiterer Angriff konnte nicht so schnell stattfinden, da sie nun wussten, dass auf Hogwarts überall ein Lehrer bzw. Schüler war. Die Todesser mussten also einen neuen Plan schaffen, welcher es ihnen ermöglichte sofort ohne großes Aufsehen in die Schule einzudringen. Severus stand auf, legte die Akte zurück und verließ das Archiv.   
  
***************  
  
Am nächsten Tag begann das Wochenende und die Schüler machten sich auf nach Hogsmeade. Alle Lehrer blieben auf Hogwarts und versammelten sich im Lehrerzimmer. „Ich muss ihnen etwas sagen.", begann Snape zu sprechen und erhob sich. Alle starrten ihn fragend an, jedoch wusste jeder das es nicht etwa eine gute, wohl eher eine schlechte Nachricht ist. „Als mir Professor Flitwick, welcher auf dem besten Wege der Erholung ist, erzählte, dass die Todesser apparierten ging ich in das Archiv und ermittelte nach einigen Recherchen den Verräter unter uns..", plötzlich viel ein Ohrring von Professor Trewlaney ab und wie erwartet bückte sie sich nach ihm. Leicht sauer darüber das er unterbrochen wurde fuhr er fort: „Wenn ich fortsetzen dürfte..", wieder wurde er unterbrochen, doch diesmal von Professor Sinastra, welche hastig aufsprang und laut schrie: „Das Dunkle Mal !!" Alle schauten hektisch um sich und folgten Sinastras Finger, welcher auf das Steißbein Trewlaneys zeigte. Als sie sich bückte rutschte das Oberteil leicht nach vorn und enthüllte es. Alle standen auf und gingen mit einem Anflug von Panik zur anderen Seite des Zimmers, jedoch nicht ohne das Mal aus den Augen zu lassen. Trewlaney stand ebenfalls auf, ging jedoch keinen Schritt, sondern drehte sich zu den Anderen. Wie sehr bedauerten sie jetzt das Dumbledore nicht anwesend war, er musste dringend nach Deutschland auf eine Zaubereischule in Bayern. Snape war zwar auch leicht zurückgeschritten, aber trotzdem war er sauer darüber das er nicht ausreden konnte und selbst als eine Art "Held" dastand.   
  
„Jetzt sind sie enttäuscht...oder doch wütend..", begann Trewlaney zu sprechen, „Jahrelang hat es geklappt, aber wie sagt schon ein Sprichwort Der Krug geht solang zum Brunnen bis er bricht.", sagte sie gelassen. „Wie lange....wie lange spielen sie und schon etwas vor? Ich dachte immer sie Verraten ihre Liebsten und Freunde nie", begann Madam Hooch zu fragen. „Vor 12 Jahren begann ich den Unterricht hier aufzunehmen und seit 17 Jahren stehe ich zum Dunklen Lord, aber welcher naive Gedanke hat sie befallen zu denken sie seinen meine Freunde, gar meine Liebsten?", sie lachte auf. Zu wissen das ihnen von Anfang an etwas vorgespielt wurde wollten sie nicht einsehen, aber sie mussten akzeptieren, dass die Professorin ein Feind war. „Aber wie kommt das Tatoo an ihren Hintern.", fragte Professor Sprout ungeniert. Erst nachdem sie es sagte bekam sie es mit der Angst zu tun. Trewlaney schaute wütend: „Als mir das Dunkle Mal verpasst wurde bin ich aus versehen ausgerutscht....aber während ihr die Zeit hier mit sinnlosen Gefrage verplempert, ist der Dunkle schon dabei das Ministerium zu übernehmen.", schelmisch lachte sie auf. „Sie haben nicht einmal den Mut seinen Namen auszusprechen.", entgegnete Snape ihr und trat einen Schritt auf sie zu. „Sie haben doch keine Ahnung....", sagte sie, stampfte mit dem Fuß auf und verschwand im Nichts. 


End file.
